changing Spirit
by violet eyes rika
Summary: Something happens to Renamon and the rest of the digimon that will change they're perspective on everything forever. By going into the real world and finding jobs so they can go to Japan and find there tamers!
1. The person

V.E.R Hope you guys like this. This is Renamons point of view. I felt very descriptive today so bare with me.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

(Me)

Changing spirit

`_`Chapter one`_`

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for plot. Including Garth Nix's quotes.

The moon was bright and glowed brightly red. (Seriously I'm not making this up. In a luner eclipse the moon turns red. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge) The brilliance ness of this was seen by all in the digital world. All but one part of the digital world; this part was dark because of the trees above. The trees of the forest were tall and leafy. Also they had many branches with thick leaves. That spot, that forest was the perfect place for Renamons. This spot had perfect coverage and with the best fighting around. The area goes acres and acres, so there was plenty of room. 

            She knew all of the Renamons were hunting for food. She could hear them walking stealthily and swiftly. Making little or no noise, all of the Renamons hunted prays all alike, for food or fighting. Nobody suspected she knew where he or she was, for they depended totally on their senses or ears. She depended on both, for she had a tamer and this tamer used her or practiced her for both sense and sound. They were sharp and experienced and she knew how to pick out any Renamon in the area.

            She looked aft the moon and repositioned herself on the top of the tallest trees. Her legs were on the highest branch. The branch had many little adjacent branches coming out of it, filled with leaves. This was her spot. This tree was the tallest tree and had a nice coverage. 

            She looked at the blood red moon. Something was going to happen tonight. She sensed it and heard it in the trees. She was the only one who knew for the rest ignored the trees or shake the feeling away.

            "Today is midsummer's eve, today is the eclipse, and today is the day for a magical beast to awaken. Who I wonder shall be the walker? And who shall the path choose for such threats? And the final question remains for all eternity. _Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" _

            She jumped off the tree gracefully as a dancer spins and touched the ground with out as much as a twig breaking. Then gracefully did a little hop forward and that hop turned into a run. The run was fluid and never seemed to end. Then the hop became a jump and she landed on a tree. Then her powerful legs pushed off from the branch and she became airborne. Then landed on another tree. This went on for a time and she suddenly stop with a jolt. She was still on a branch and to cover herself she crouched down and the leaves made her invisible. 

            Below was one of the rare clearings of the forest. She did not stop for that. But she stopped for below was something she couldn't sense. This mystical creature looked straight down for it was on a rock. She stared at it intensely, with her light blue eyes. For this creature was not digimon or human. 

            It was obviously a she for it was wearing a short dress and long boots. The gloves hold on to her only by a ring on her middle finger. The rest went all the way to her elbow. (This is very difficult to explain. Just think of Belldandys gloves and you get the picture. ^_^) Her long hair went past her waist and hang loosely. Her hair hid her face. Her clothes didn't have a specific color. It looked all sparkly.

            "Who are you?" Asked she in the tree in a mystical voice.

            "You already know who I am, I am the creature of midsummer's eve and the eclipse come lined." Said She on a rock and there was no expression in her voice.

            "So the Path _does_ choose the walker." Stated The Digimon in the tree.

            From below behind her hair came a chuckle.

            "You are a interesting one." Exclaimed she behind the hair, still looking down.

            "I never wanted this!" Still in a calmed but force was still in her voice.

            "_Choosers will be beggars if the begging's not their choosing."   _

            "What does that mean?" Asked in the tree.

            "I have no idea." Laughed on the ground.

            "What do you want with me?" Asked in the tree.

            "Just this." Said down below.

            She suddenly looked up and the hair on her face moved back and reviled two sparkling eyes. The light blue eyes met the sparkling ones. Immediately She felt a change. 

V.E.R Hope this isn't to weird. But if you don't understand something ask me and I will try to explain it. Also Help Me with my writing if you would. Please review so I can get on with the next chapter. 4 reviews needed for a next chapter. If you find something different in the next chapter then you get to make me a plot for my next story! Tell me If you liked the quotes. (They are in _this _format) Thank you for reading! ;D 


	2. finding out

            V.E.R. I know I said I would wait until I get four reviews but three is close enough. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and sorry for the delay but my Internet was down so I couldn't update sooner. If you don't like the plot and want to change it then I will gladly do it and make Renamon change into something else. But of course I have to like the plot you made. If everybody wants to make the plot different then I will pick the one I like the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon if you are wondering. And I'm not going to be a writer when I grow up –which is never- so HAHAHAHA.

Changing spirit 

JChapter 2J 

            Her data was being ripped and changed with the end never in sight. She couldn't see herself change for the blinding light that surrounded her and the creature sitting on the rock below. The light was transparent and shimmered with the lunar glow. Then the never ending path slowed and the data stopped. The shimmering glow of the moon dimmed slowly as a battery runs down and slows until it completely stops. But the woman below the glow was getting brighter and brighter until the sun itself was dim in comparison. She from the tree squinted looking below. But her eyes failed her and she could only see the suns rays reflecting on the moon. She put her paw above her eyes, not giving up on seeing the creature who put her in this state and for she wanted to see if she was lying when she will ask her a question.

            "Listen and listen well," The voice was the same but it wasn't from below. No. It was coming in front of her. "For you will have a rocky journey and I'm amused by you and hope you make it so we may see each other again."

            "Wait," Yelled from the tree. "Before you tell me anything I want you to tell me something."

            "I shall always answer a clever and simple question. But before you question me. Open your daring eyes.

            She opened them. Before her the world was black except for the sparkling woman in front of her. She got up from her crouch took in every detail in front of her.

            "You stand up as if you are proud of everything you've done in your quest to be strong. You think you're wise to do the same mistake. The _wise _are those who choose to observe and learn from achievements and mistakes made by themselves and others._"_

            "But you said yourself that I'm daring. And I _dare to stand up and be counted. Dare to use my talents. Push myself to become the confident, expressive person I want to be._" Replied in the tree.

            In front of her the woman laughed a cheerful laugh.

            "Now ask your question." She said cheerfully.

            "What's your name?"

            She laughed again.

            "My name is Nereid. You most go for the spirits are calling you and you must not be late." Nereid smiled warmly.

            Her data started to reconfigure once again and flying to the sea above.

            "And please do remember. _Dream, Hope, Truth, Confidence… Little things make the mighty world._"

            Her data was transported to another world. This world she has been to, she dreamed about since she had first seen it. It was the 'real' world, which her tamer had come from. Which she slowly and gradually loved. One thing was wrong. She was a Digimon and Digimon would dedigivolve and go back to the digital world. Unless by any chance she had changed and became different and she could adapt to the world. 

            Her data was settling again and she knew she has just landed on Earth. She opened her eyes slowly. Taking her surroundings slowly. She was in a park. This park was unfamiliar to her. She clenched her fingers tightly to her palm. Something was different about her paw. She looked down at her hands. They had five fingers on them, not three. Panicky she looked at her legs, they were not hers, and they were human legs. She looked all she could around herself. 

            She wore dark flare blue jeans with black boots. She wore a dark jean jacket with a white tank top under it. She wore long gloves. They were purple and showed her fingers. Her hair was waist length and blonde with a white hair band. By the looks of herself, she was about seven-teen. 

            "What on the Digital world am I doing here as a human?" Whispered Renamon.

            Then what Nereid said echoed into her ear. _"Dream, Hope, Truth, Confidence… Little things make the mighty world."_

'Hopefully I'm in Japan and get a ride to Rika' Renamon thought. 'Hopefully'

Authors Note: The plot has officially begun. Once again thank you to all of my reviews because you inspire me to write and also people who write fanfics. They teach me to become better. I'm leaving with a quote that I LOVE and probably won't be in this fic so here it goes.

            _"What determines friendship? Something intangible, that won't be defined. Something inside clicks. Something in our soul responds like a flower opening to the sun friendship is a mystery"_


	3. Running and talking

            V.E.R. This is one of my final updates because I've been banned from writing on the computer. But first the rest of the chapters will not really be good as the first one because I don't feel descriptive right now. I WILL HAVE THE OTHER DIGIMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Changing spirit

)~(Chapter Three)~(

Renamon started to walk around, but unfortunately old habits started to kick in and people around her noticed and started to complain. A little girl walked up to Renamon and said.

"Why are you hiding in the bushes? Are you playing Hide-and-go-seek?"

            Renamon said simply in her calm and mysterious voice.

            "Little girl," Renamon said in a demanding voice. "Where am I? I don't recognize this park."

            "Well you're at-." The girl couldn't speak more because out of nowhere came a plump woman wearing an out of date dress, came up and ushered the little girl aside and stood in front of Renamon looking extremely angry.

            "Stand up!" Bellowed the plump women.

            This was an order for Renamon saw it in her body movement, her voice was used to making orders Renamon noted. Renamon stood. The plump woman was an inch taller than her.

            "I know all about women like you, you TRAMP. Yes I know, I know. You want to be women," Spat out the plump women. "I know all of your kin. You hide in the bushes and you use spells on little girls to come to you. Then you take them away and tell your fifty-year-old BOYFRIENDS that you had a child and finally marry your fifty-year-old boyfriend. Well I'm not going to let that happen to my sweet little sugarplum fairy. Right sugarplum."

            The little girl didn't open her little mouth and her eyes were wide with fascination. The little girl nodded as if she made up her mind and made a determined face. She walked over to Renamon, stood in front of her and said.

            "Were you going to do that?" The little girl said, almost crying.

            "Sadly yes." Replied Reanmon.

            Renamon's quick reflexes came into play. She quickly grabbed the little girl by the waist with both hands and holds her like a newborn baby and smirked at the plump women.

            "Ta-Ta." Renamon said coldly watching the plump women's eyes go wide with fright.   

            On experienced legs, Renamon jumped back and turned her heel and ran like the wind. The little girl was crying so hard that Renamon had to use one hand to carry her and the other to cover her mouth.

            'If she keeps on crying like this then I will be caught and taken away.'

            Renamon ran and ran until her human legs couldn't take it anymore and she had to stop. Quickly she found a tree and hid in it as she did when she first met Nereid. She breathed hard in exhaustion. The little girl was now screaming and crying at the exact same time. Renamon used both hands now to try to stifle her cries but it had little effect.

            "I WANT MY MOMMY!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!" The little girl repeated again and again, trying to get someone to hear her.

            "Quiet down or your going to get us caught," Whispered Renamon now rocking her arms back and forth trying to calm down the little girl. "I won't make you my daughter and I won't show you to my boyfriend. O.K. now stop crying. There is nothing to fear. I'm your friend and all I want to know is where am I."

            The little girl started to calm down. 

            "You aren't going to make me be your daughter?" Asked the little girl.

            "No I'm not going to do that. Never to a sweet little girl like you." Replied Renamon.

            Renamon now looked at the child closely. She had short brown hair and had a blue coat on and the most marvelous green eyes. Renamon put her down gently and carefully. Renamon smiled at the little girl.

            "Now what's your name?" Asked Renamon calmly.

            "Alanna." Replied the little girl called Alanna.

            "Well Alanna, lets go somewhere. Do you know a place to hide?" Renamon said.

            "Of course I know a place to hide. What's your name?" Alanna said.

            "Now why don't you show me it and my name is Rena." Said Renamon, now called Rena.

            "Come on lets go." Happily said Alanna and Renamon and Alanna started down the tree and out of the park.

~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a while Rena and Alanna stopped at a small shack just outside town.

            "So where am I? Asked Rena.

            "Ha your at city, silly." Replied Alanna.

            "I meant what is the cities name?" Asked Rena.

            "You're at Lomo-wolf town." Replied Alanna. (I made that up. ~_~)

            "What country?" Asked Rena.

            "Ha, Ha, Ha you're in North America."

            'Good she knows the towns. I didn't steal her for nothing.' Thought Rena.

            Rena sat down against the wall on the outside of the shack. She was sure nobody would catch her here. Alanna sat down beside her and they sat in silence when.

            "Why are we here in the real world and in America when we are supposed to be in Japan." Said a male voice.

            Alannas eyes went big when she heard it. It came from the shack. Rena imminently grabbed Alannas mouth and held it shut and listened closely with her trained ears.

            "Oh well, who cares. It's not like we need them anyway." Said a peppy and happy kind of voice.

            "But I want to see Takatomon!" Said a weird male voice.

            "Ta-Ka-To-Mon" Said Rena and with each word she turned her head toward the shack.

            "Grr. What was that? I heard something." Said a mean male voice.

            "It's probably just the wind man, momentai." Said the preppy voice.

            "Mo-Men-tai." Said Rena now letting go of Alanna and now getting up.

            "Grrr. I Know I heard something then. And it wasn't the wind. Lets go outside." Said the angry male voice.

            So three men went outside to see a woman and a little girl. Rena stared at them. One was a bright redhead and his pants were red and his shirt had Guilomons symbol and had blue eyes. The second had black hair but tinted green and wore a green shirt and white pants and had black eyes. The last one had jet-black hair with red eyes and he wore black jeans and a gray shirt. 

            "Grrr. So who are you?" Asked the one in the gray shirt.

            "What are YOU doing at MY shack?" Asked Alanna furiously.

            Rena smiled at this. She found the right little girl for the job. But something troubled her.

            'These men look and sound familiar to me' Thought Rena.

            "Sorry but we saw it and it looked abandoned to me. What's your name?" Asked the one in the green shirt.

            "My names Alanna! Her name is-" Alanna had to stop because Rena crouched down and covered her mouth again.

            "My name has no purpose to you. But I would like to hear your names." Said Rena.

            "Well mines Geo." Said the one with the red hair.

            "Mines Terry." Said the one with the tinted green hair.

            "My name is no purpose to you. Grrr." Said the one with the jet-black hair.

            "I already know your name. Cyberdramon." Said Rena coolly.

            "Grrrrrr. And how did you know that lady." Said Cyberdramon.

            "You're the only one in the group that growls a lot Cyber." Replied Rena.

            "Renamon I knew it was you all along! But I kept it a secret." Said Terriermon.

            "Me second, me second." Said Guliomon.

            "Grrrrr." Was all Cyberdramon said.

Author notes: Like I said in the beginning I'm banned from the computer. But I might on weekends stay up while everyone is asleep and write it. So you never know. Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The promise

Violet Eyes Rika: Cyberdramon is Ryos Digimon in the ultimate level. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Changing Spirit

(~)Chapter 4(~)

            "Lets all get inside. It's cold out here." Said Terriermon.  

            "Yes. Alanna might catch a cold out here in the cold air." Said Renamon.

            All of the Digimon went into the tiny shack. It could barely fit them if they were lying down. There was no furniture in the shack and the walls were metal. It was more like a tool shed then a shack. But the Digimon didn't complain. At least they were out of the wind and out of sight.

            "So do you guys know each other and why do you call yourselves by Digimon names?" Asked Alanna.

            Every Digimon in that room stared at her, all eight eyes starred at her. Each thinking their own thought. The little girl starred back not frightened by the newcomers. For she trusted Renamon. She knew somehow Renamon was trustworthy and wouldn't tell her a single lie. Renamon bent down to the little girl so their eyes were level with each other. Renamon did this to tell the child in body language that she thought of her as an equal.

            "Alanna I must tell you something important. You must keep this a secret or it will be a disaster for my friends and me. Will keep a secret this important to my friends and me." Asked Renamon.

            Alanna looked straight at Renamon and without blinking her eyes she said in a very serious voice.

            "I will keep this secret to my grave." Said Alanna.

            Every Digimon was very surprised at what Alanna said. They didn't know a human this small could so serious and mature. 

            "I know the people in the room as comrades and friends. I call them by Digimon names because they are Digimon." Said Renamon.

            "Digimon. They're Digimon. How can Digimon look like humans and act like humans? All of my brothers have Digimon cards and I look at them and they don't look anything like the cards. Does that mean you're a Digimon too Rena?" Asked Alanna.

"Yes I am a Digimon. We look like this because… well for me Nereid changed me into this human form. I don't know why I'm in this form." Said Renamon.

Alanna nodded as if she comprehended everything. Then Renamon nodded. In the silent agreement Alanna just told Renamon that she wouldn't repeat to this to anyone.

"Well actually the thing that changed me didn't say her name." Said Terriermon.

"For me it was a sparkly girl and she starred at me in the eyes and poof I'm here." Said Guilmon.

"Same happened to me. I was walking and this girl all glossy and polished was sitting and she looked at me and that was it. I just appeared in this world." Cyberdramon said.

"That was the girl I was talking about." Said Terriermon.

'So I was the only one who talked to Neraid.' Thought Renamon.

"Well I want to know how everyone got here?" Asked Guilomon.

"How about you first Renamon." Said Terriermon.

"Fine with me. Well…" Renamon told her story to all of the Digimon. All wide eyed that she said something to Neraid. After Renamon said her fill Guilmon started to speak.

"Well I guess I'm next." Said Guilmon.

Authors Notes: The next chapter will be about Guilmon and how he got to the shack. Thank you to all of my reviewers. And I hope you have a wonderful day and you like this story. I thought about this story for three years and finally I'm writing it.

Bye!


	5. Guilmon's hungrey adventure turned bad

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

Changing Spirit

Guilmon's hungry adventure turned bad

Guilmon woke up in a start. He stood up from his cozy bed and looked up with a little "ohh". Guilmon sniffed and smelled the content of his underground home. Which consisted of his grassy bed, piles of rotten leftover food, (he hadn't cleaned that month) and droppings he really should have taken care of. But nothing else was in his cavern. He sniffed again to make sure there was nothing else and while sorting out the variety of smells he was interrupted and suddenly the sensation that had woken him up grew.

"Growlllll"

"Bad stomach, bad stomach," To emphasize he hit his stomach, "There's no food and I don't want to go out in the creepy dark and look for food. There might be scary creatures out there."

In response his stomach made another growl.

"Oh! Why did Takotomon made me have a big stomach and a taste for bread? Maybe I still have some around."

Officially it wasn't 'bread' it was 'Digi-Bread' Guilmon taught some digimon how to make bread, with different ingredients of course. It was a big success and for teaching them they brought Digi-Bread to his little den once a week.

He searched but wasn't successful.

"Oh! I'll have to go to the deep, dark, and spooky forest to get berries."

So he climbed out of his den and headed toward the forest, forgetting that he was only a mile from the town that baked the bread. He went into the forest, looking here and there for berries, looking for just the right ones. The right ones being they weren't expired and weren't like they are in the beginning of the season, which were hard and too sweet for his taste. But this was hard because it was late in the season and a rain had come in earlier that day and it washed out all of the scent that the berries flowers would have created. So he was completely blind to where they were, not to mention it was middle of the night. He looked at the sky but failed because the canopy of leaves blocking the way.

"Oh no. I'm too deep and those Renamon's will try to kill me just to get stronger."

Then he spotted them, the perfect berries, and the ones that are ripe and had a touch of morning dew on them. Perfect. Guilmon licked his lips. But, of course, there was a problem; they were on the tree limb hanging down because of the weight of the berries and of course just out of reach of Guilmon's hands.

I guess I could jump and get them." Guilmon said to himself.

Guilmon readied himself and took a leap in an attempt to catch the berries with his extended height. But his newfound height didn't help anything. He tried a couple of more times before giving up that idea and moving on to another one. He then studied the tree. The closest branches were the berry branch itself, which, also, didn't help matters. An idea hit him, a very clever idea for him and would seem disastrous to us. He punched the tree locking his spiky fingers in it. He continued to do this with all his limbs, planning to climb up with his limbs in a stepping pattern, like rock climbing but no rocks. But a problem arose while doing this. His legs got stuck. He didn't have the flexibility to pull his legs out unless he took his hands out and pushed his hands on the tree to get unstuck. Which he did to be on the ground again, hitting the ground and all of his other ideas seem to go out of his brain because of that bump. All the while his stomach growling and reminding him he needed food. Finally he slumped down in defeat. Then he looked at the berries longing in his eyes, then something remarkable happened. A yellow blur stepped on the tree holding the berries and jumped off. The effect was the berries fell off the trees and landed in front of Guilmon's paws. He licked his lips again getting ready to eat it when.

Smash.

In place of the berries came a purple foot, obviously smashing the berries to flat skins and juice. Guilmon looked up at the digimon who did this. Who it was didn't surprise him.

"Hey there Papinfuss. Watcha doin'? Said the sly digimon putting his hands on his hips.

"Impmon, that was mean you knew I was going to eat that."

"Eat what? That spoiled stuff." Impmon said lifting his foot and revealing the mess.

"Why are you here?" Guilmon said getting frustrated.

"To see Renamon. Do you know where she is?"

"No, probably in her tree. Asleep."

"Oh well. Bye bigfoot."

Guilmon sat there for a while not knowing what to do. Just listening to distant rustles.

"Oh, give me a sign what to do." Yelled Guilmon.

Flash! A blinding light came. He covered his eyes and yelled, "Okay, turn off the lights."

Then, miraculously, it started to dim until there was nothing left. Guilmon ran to it, ignoring the hunger cries his stomach called to him. Finally he reached it. He knew he was there because a girl was glowing in the sky, wings spread out. Then the light started to dim around her and she gently put up her arm as if sucking in the light. So she came down, eyes closed and landed on the ground. She put down her arm.

"_The most wasted day of all is that on which we have not laughed._ You, my joyful friend hasn't laughed, why not?"

"Because Impmon murdered my berries."

"Hmph…. Hear me now, Guilmon. This will help you on the journey ahead.

_Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you, too, can become great_. So, my joyful friend, believe in yourself and stand up in your rocky future ahead. He closed his eyes and opened them to find that he was in a building. Metal surrounded him and it was dark and cold. He rapped his arms around himself to keep warm when he noticed. He looked down on himself, shocked. One thought came into mind.

"Takato!" Yelled Guilmon running out of the building and onto a street lit by streetlights and cars. People surrounded him.

"Excuse me, miss." Politely said Guilmon.

The woman ignored him and so did everyone else he talked to. He was puzzled and was pushed and shoved out of the street and into an alleyway. He followed it to another building. But the building was surrounded by trees and could easily been missed. It was the metal shed. He walked over to it and peered in, wondering if anybody lived in there when he heard somebody.

"Hey, you. Do you live in there?"

Guilmon spun around and saw a man there.

Long time no write. Anyway the two quotes also don't belong to me and I hope to update sooner on the fic because my other one has only a couple of chapters to go.


End file.
